Ghostbusters Wiki:Reference Guidelines/Voice Accrediting
All characters with voice talent credits are required to have references to avoid being assumed to be a form of speculation. The wiki has taken a hard stand against continued spreading of speculation and assumptions, and it is a rather tough set of rules to follow. However, this hard stand will improve credibility of the overall wiki project. Note, for basic reference guidelines, go here. This guideline covers voice credits for The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!, and Extreme Ghostbusters. Guidelines Before getting into details, a list of the wiki's overall perspective on referencing voice talent: *The wiki would rather not list a possible voice actor/actress if it can't be proven. *The wiki administrators do not have to do any of the research. It is up to the user submitting the credit to add a credit to provide proof. The only requirement of administrators is to verify what is provided. A credit needs to be referenced from the guidelines. Prime sources as noted by the wiki guidelines will likely be already covered. If not the case a strong will have to be built based on the voice talents other work. It is also worth noting if the voice talent was accredited for the season/episode. However that by itself isn't a strong enough case to prove the credit is correct. Ultimately, it will take other performances by the same voice talent to tie the credit and make it legitimate. When such a performance can be identified, the show (with episode listed)/film/game needs a timestamp, and a brief description of what was said. Sometimes voice talent themselves in social media or written text might note a role. That is considered in most cases a solid source. See Reference Guidelines to cite a link or print. Some official voice talent websites do have credit lists. The key to these references is if the voice talent interacts or state it is correct. This does not mean that all "official" voice talent websites are creditable. Many times they are made by the talent manager and may copy from IMDb or other user submitted websites/databases. Validation by a administrator at Ghostbusters Wiki is required in order to be added. All submissions may be done on the talk page to this article. Sources Prime sources: *Much of The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer! have credits thanks to the Episode Call Sheets, and this is the most straight forward source there is. *The Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons: PDF found on Spook Central's Real Ghostbusters Book page is another source, though at this point everything there is address more accurately by the Episode Call Sheets. *The Real Ghostbusters Time-Life Box set (Booklet and commentaries/introductions/extended interviews) is a notable source, however at this point it is also outdone by the Episode Call Sheets. Support Sources Season credits were done most seasons of The Real Ghostbusters and the Slimer Season. Extreme Ghostbusters listed guest voice talent during the season episodes. They can be used to add to ongoing research on a possible credit. Be aware that by themselves they are not a valid enough source. *The Real Ghostbusters Credits 1 (Note that they didn't list guest credits the first three seasons) *The Real Ghostbusters Credits 2 (Slimer! credits is included on this article) *The Real Ghostbusters Credits 3 *Extreme Ghostbusters Credits Research and References The way that seems to be the most straight forward is to link a similar performance to the one in question. Voice talent tend to reuse voice types in different performances. So, the key is to find a performance that matches. Another issue is making sure the performance in question is itself by the same voice talent. Some modern performances list in the credits the actors and main character performance. That might work if other talent is not the same as in performance your trying to get sourced. Once it is determined what references is to be used then the following needs to be provided: *Performance: (Show/Film/Video Game name) *Sequence: (Episode/chapter/level/stage) *timestamp: *Video: (Youtube link to see performance) Note, the more fields that are filled in the better chance that it will be verified. All submissions may be done on the talk page to this article. What is Not Creditable *IMDb consists of user submitted content. The site is not deemed a creditable source. IMDb can be used to find items/media to research though. *Wikipedia consists of user submitted content. The site is not deemed a creditable source. Wikipedia can be used to find items/media to research though. *Fan Sites are not creditable either. However, content such as letters and other scanned contents might be possibly be deemed a source.